


Phoenician Artistry

by carlachameleon, ximeria



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Romanc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-06-24
Updated: 2003-06-24
Packaged: 2017-10-22 13:40:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/238635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carlachameleon/pseuds/carlachameleon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ximeria/pseuds/ximeria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Jack, why do I know where you keep your underwear?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phoenician Artistry

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Repeated underwear drawer rumination
> 
>  **Carla:** I have absolutely no idea why Xim insisted that I take shared credit for this fic *g*. I was just firing dialogue at her after watching Fragile Balance. To be honest, I'd completely lost faith in writing, but Xim managed to take a few scraps of dialogue, and made a wonderful fic. Thank you so much, Xim. I had so much fun and I absolutely adore it:) Credit should be all hers.
> 
>  **Xim:** Whatever, don't listen to her *g* -- I've tried for ages to get her to write again, and I realize now that all I had to do was let her ramble on AIM and glue the pieces together in the end *eg*

Daniel sat on the couch, hands restlessly folded in his lap. Several times he looked as if he wanted to say something, but couldn't find the heart to do so. He finally closed his eyes for a moment before taking a deep breath and asking the question that had been bothering him for more than a day.

"Jack, why do I know where you keep your underwear?"

Jack slumped his chair, blinking in surprise, but he quickly regained his equilibrium. "Yeah, err, the... mini-Jack mentioned that you went through my underwear drawer..."

'Jeez.' Jack sighed. 'The one thing I'd hoped Daniel would not bring up. Hell, anything would be better than talking about *that*. Maybe I can divert him, I'm a world class expert on diverting Daniel's train of thought after all...'

"It's a funny story - similar in fact to the tale of the dog and the dancing monkeys..." Jack hoped he could do this convincingly.

"Aren't you tired of that story yet, Jack?" Daniel let out a deep sigh.

"Come on, Daniel. It's a classic!" Okay… So maybe Daniel was better at reading his stalling tactics than he thought. Maybe he'd used the dancing monkeys line one time too many, but hey - it *was* damned funny!

"Can we keep to the point, here?" Daniel was beginning to look a little annoyed.

"What was the question again?" Stalling here, please ignore and be on your way...

"Jack!" Daniel's voice rose a little.

"Come on, Daniel- What do you expect me to say?" Jack swallowed hard. He really didn't want to have this conversation.

"Oh for crying out loud!" Daniel didn't even seem to realize he'd picked up on Jack's way of talking when he was frustrated.

"You have a weird... underwear fetish. Ok?" Definitely adding dimensions to stalling here... Jack rubbed his eyes. This wasn't going in a good direction. "Look, I'm not explaining this very well."

Daniel didn't say anything. He didn't have to. Jack could tell by the look in his eyes that Daniel was finding his explanation or lack thereof absurd, to say the least.

"A couple of times. Okay. A few times. You shared this bedroom... with me." Jack's voice was low, but still calm. If they were having this discussion to the end, he'd damned well give as good as he got.

Daniel blinked in surprise. "I shared your bedroom? Why Jack?"

"We were, err... discussing Phoenician art?" Jack cringed at his own poor attempt at humor. 'You're losing it, Jack,' he thought. Hell, at least he'd made it clear that he'd picked up a few things in all the time they'd known each other.

"We were what?" Daniel's eyes were wide with surprise.

"We. Were. Sleeping. Together. Okay? Do I have to make this any clearer to you, Daniel? For crying out loud." Digging the heels of his hands into his eyes, Jack avoided looking at Daniel.

"As in sleeping?" Daniel's question was almost inaudible.

"No, as in fucking," Jack mumbled.

"What?" Daniel's voice rose again.

"You heard me!" Jack wasn't willing to repeat it. It shouldn't *be* necessary to repeat it.

"When, why. How?" Daniel sounded completely off balance.

"Daniel... I'm sorry. Didn't mean to blurt that one out on you." If Daniel would never unearth that memory on his own, Jack was fine with it. At least he kept telling himself that.

"We were fucking?" Daniel sounded a little... offended.

"Occasionally... Rarely." In for a dime, in for a dollar?

"We were fucking?" Daniel was beginning to sound like a broken record at this point.

"We... made love Daniel." There, it was out. As much as it hurt, it was out in the open now.

"Made love?" incredulity was evident in his voice.

"Will you stop repeating every damn thing I say?!" Jack still refused to meet Daniel's eyes. "Look, it was over... a long time ago."

"Over?" If Jack didn't know any better, he'd say that Daniel had sounded... sad.

With a sigh Jack went on. "We decided it was for the best. Which is why I really don't appreciate you looking through my damn underwear draw in front of Sam and Teal'c!" Yes, back to the matter at hand.

Daniel was silent for a moment before he answered. "I did wonder. I mean, I'm pretty sure I descended for you... seems like an odd thing to do... even for the sake of a friend."

"You did?" Jack's hands came away from his eyes, but he kept his gaze locked on the floor. Such interesting floorboards.

"Yes, Jack. It appears that I did," Daniel pressed on.

"Daniel, we really need to end this conversation, right now!" This was beginning to scare Jack.

"Why?" Daniel sounded genuinely puzzled.

"You know why. Or at least, you should know why. I mean... We just should, okay?" In so many ways it would be easier if all Daniel's memories were back. As it was, there were still a few things missing.

"Was I good, Jack?" The question was asked in a low, curious voice.

"You were... great!" It slipped from Jack before he could stop himself. Well, it was the truth. Never better.

"See?" Daniel sounded almost... smug?

"See what?" Jack asked tiredly.

"You see!" Daniel pressed on.

"Don't."

"Yes you do!"

"Don't."

With a sigh Daniel unfolded his hands and leaned forward. "Jack, for crying out loud! Get the hell over here!"

Jack was suddenly worried about what he was getting himself into and he had the indistinct feeling he knew what he looked like in that exact moment. Maybe the 'deer in the headlights look'... probably.

Crooking a finger, Daniel's voice dropped an octave. "Come on, Jack. You know you wanna."

"Don't." Jack knew he couldn't fight Daniel off for much longer. He never had learned how. "It's over, Danny. It has been for a long time." Jack stood up from his chair as Daniel did the same from the couch.

"I made this huge gesture for you! Throw me a bone, Jack!" Daniel gestured frustratedly.

Two steps and Jack grabbed Daniel by the shirt, pulling him towards him with a growl.

"Stop stealing my lines!" They were almost nose to nose.

Daniel quirked an eyebrow. "Or what?"

A moment later, Jack shoved Daniel against the wall. "You're going to regret this when you remember."

"Jack, how can I regret what I remember as being so damned good?" Daniel's voice was soft and low, but it broke through far more sufficiently than any shout would ever have done. Daniel smiled gently and leaned forward, kissing Jack softly on the lips.

Jack couldn't help the mingled feeling of admiration and irritation. "Daniel, you rat-bastard!" he whispered.

"But I'm your rat-bastard, Jack. I always have been." Jack felt Daniel's lips curve up into a smile.

Daniel lifted a hand to caress Jack's cheek.

"Daniel..." They had to stop before either of them made a mistake and said...

"I love you, Jack" Daniel whispered.

"Don't." Something broke inside Jack.

"I love you." Daniel's voice became clearer, far more steady.

"You know that we can't." Jack closed his eyes.

"I love you." It was as if Daniel was chopping away a piece of Jack's wall with every declaration.

Breath burst hot against Jack's ear as Daniel's voice dropped to a whisper. "Let's go to bed, Jack."

Jack gave a half sigh. How could he argue with that?

Daniel pushed him towards the bedroom. "Come on, Jack." A chuckle escaped the younger man. "I'll even call you sweetheart, I *know* how much you like that."

"You're sure?" Jack let himself be pulled forward.

"Never been surer of anything in my life, sweetheart." As teasing as the words were, there was no mistaking the seriousness of Daniel's tone of voice.

Jack quirked a smile. "Yeahsureyabetcha." Jack let Daniel take him by the hand; let him lead them towards the bedroom.

The End


End file.
